In related art, there are radio communication technologies for exchanging information through radio communication. For example, a communication method (for example, ad hoc communication or an ad hoc network) autonomously making a connection with an information processing apparatus within the range of arrival of an electric wave has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).